The field of the present invention relates to crossbows. In particular, a draw mechanism is described herein for a crossbow.
A wide variety of draw mechanisms are available for crossbows. Some of these are described in:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,593,675 entitled “Crossbows” issued Jun. 10, 1986 to Waiser;
U.S. Pub. No. 2002/0059924 A1 entitled “Crossbow bowstring drawing mechanism” published May 23, 2002 in the name of Bednar;
U.S. Pub. No. 2004/0194771 A1 entitled “Automatic cocking device in a crossbow for hunting and archery” published Oct. 7, 2004 in the name of Malucelli;
U.S. Pub. No. 2005/0022799 A1 entitled “Crossbow rope cocking device” published Feb. 3, 2005 in the name of Bednar;
U.S. Pub. No. 2006/0086346 A1 entitled “Crossbow cocking and stringing device” published Apr. 27, 2006 in the name of Middleton; and
U.S. Pub. No. 2006/0169258 A1 entitled “Bowstring drawing device for a crossbow” published Aug. 3, 2006 in the name of Chang.